mémorielle du singe et l'énigme de la panthère
by McCartneyQc
Summary: Qu'arrivera-t-il a Castle
1. Chapter 1

_Une amie m'a envoyée un défis...mais chère Anne-Laure, voici ton défis..._

_J'adore ce genre de défis..._**  
><strong>

Comment Castle allait se sortir de cet accident ? Ça ne faisait a peine que trois mois que Kate était revenue au poste, après la balle au cœur. Elle ne c'était pas encore tout a fait remis de ses émotions, que Castle avait eu un accident.

Le docteur lui avait bien spécifié qu'un coup sur la tête, ne pardonnait jamais et la puissante du coup que Castle avait reçu était assez lourd. Ça faisait un mois que Kate passait ses nuits au chevet de son ami, un mois que Castle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Un mois qu'elle n'avait pas entendu sa voix, un mois d'enfer qu'elle partageait avec Alexis.

Mais cette nuit, la patience de Beckett l'avait récompensée, un rictus sur le visage de Castle, lui apprit qu'il allait ouvrir les yeux. Et voila ! Deux belles boules bleues la regardèrent, tout d'abord surpris, ensuite, il eut un sourire. Mais il fronça les sourcils.

- Où suis-je ?

Sa voix était quelque peu enrouillé, comme s'il avait fait la fête toute la nuit, et qu'il avait trop bu. Beckett s'approcha de lui, et lui versa un verre d'eau, elle y mit une paille, et la porta aux lèvres de l'écrivain. Qui bu avec satisfaction.

- Tu es à l'hôpital…

- A l'hôpital…Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu as été frappé par un autobus quand tu te rendais au poste…ta tête a frappé durement le trottoir …

Elle voyait bien qu'il la détaillait avec insistance.

- Je me rendais au poste ? … Au poste de police ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi ?

C'était au tour de Beckett de froncer les sourcils, il se rendait au poste tous les jours depuis 3 ans. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le lui rappeler, quand un drôle de sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Castle.

- J'aimerais pouvoir voir ma fille…Je peux ?

- Oui, je vais la chercher…

- Ma femme va bien ?

Beckett sursauta au mot 'femme', elle se retourna vers lui, horrifiée. Mais il avait un sourire aux lèvres, peut-être s'amusait-il avec elle. Kate sortit assez rapidement de la chambre et fonça presque sur Alexis, qui était partit chercher du café.

- Beckett c'est mon père, il est réveillé…?

- Oui et il te demande…

Alexis entra dans la chambre toute excitée.

- Papa…

Castle la regarda surpris et éclata de rire.

- J'ai cru que vous étiez Meredith, je peux voir ma fille…

Beckett ferma les yeux, mais le pire c'était le visage d'Alexis, qui se décomposa. Elle jeta un regard vers Beckett, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, et elle se retourna vers son père, qui la regardait comme si elle était une…une infirmière. C'était trop pour le cœur d'Alexis, elle éclata en pleure et sortit de la chambre. Il plongea son regard dans ceux de Kate, les yeux de Castle tressaillit quelque peu, il sentit son cœur s'accéléré sans trop s'avoir pourquoi. Beckett elle, ne délogea pas ses yeux de ceux de Rick. Normalement elle détournait le regard, car avant il avait de l'amour et du désir dans ses yeux, la rien, juste une curiosité.

Elle eut la confirmation dans les yeux bleus de Richard Castle qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas. Au lieu du désir et de l'amour, elle y lut une question : Qui es-tu ?

Elle ne croyait pas qu'elle pouvait avoir si mal. Elle croyait que le summum de la douleur était quand il était partit au Hamptons avec Gina, même sa blessure au cœur ne lui avait pas fait si mal. Mais aujourd'hui, le regard de l'étranger qu'il était, lui serrait le cœur a le broyé. Elle portait instinctivement sa main a sa cicatrice et retenait ses larmes pour ne pas qu'il s'écoule sur ses joues.

Ce fut Castle qui détourna le regard en premier. Car il ne put supporter la douleur dans les yeux vert de cette jeune femme. Pourquoi son cœur avait autant bondis dans sa poitrine, c'était quoi cet sensation dans son bas du ventre. Il ne put se poser la question trop longtemps, le docteur entra dans la chambre, suivit d'une Alexis toujours en pleure.

Le visage de Rick s'éclaira pour la première fois.

- Oh docteur, je pourrais avoir des nouvelles de ma femme…J'ai eu un appelle, pour me dire qu'elle accouchait. Elle va bien ? et ma fille ?...

Il ne porta pas attention au pleure d'Alexis qui avait doublé d'intensité au nom de sa mère. Ni a Beckett qui lui jeta un regard noir, non la seule chose qui comptait pour Rick, c'était voir son bébé et s'avoir si sa femme se portait bien, les deux étrangères lui importait peu. Surtout la brune, qui lui avait fait une drôle de sensation, il était un homme marié de 24 ans pas besoin d'une jeune femme sexy prêt de lui. Il serra les mâchoires, essaya d'oublier la brune, et la rousse, qui ressemblait étrangement a Meredith.

- …Elles se portent bien docteur…

- Monsieur Castle en quelle année somme nous ?

- 1993…

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- C'est quoi ces questions…Je veux voir ma femme et ma fille.

- Monsieur Castle, votre âge ?

- 24 ans

Beckett serra Alexis dans ses bras, elle ne pouvait pas imaginée la douleur de la jeune femme. Le docteur sembla trop patient pour Alexis, qui se décolla des bras de Beckett, et avec le visage enragé, les larmes sur son visage.

- Maman t'a été infidèle, tu as divorcé. Tu as essayé de m'élevé seul…Tu es loin d'avoir 24 ans et …Va te faire foutre…

Alexis sortit de la chambre encore plus enragé et en pleure. Castle était totalement bouche bée. Il commençait à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le docteur lui restait bien silencieux, laissant le patient se remettre de ses émotions, mais Rick replongea son regard dans les yeux verts de cette femme ultra sexy. Il essaya d'ordonner à son cœur d'arrêter de faire le fou.

- En quelle année sommes-nous ?

Beckett aurait aimée être aussi sadique qu'Alexis, mais le regard implorant de Rick lui coupa toute envie, et toute force d'être méchante, elle lui murmura donc :

- 2011


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine c'était passé depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il avait en fait 42 ans. Il ne c'était pas encore vue, car l'annonce lui avait fait un choc. Il avait perdu 18 ans de sa vie, la rousse était en faite sa fille, la brune elle. Oui elle était qui pour lui ? Sa copine ? C'était pour ça que son corps avait réagis comme ça ?

Il ne voulait pas trop y penser pour l'instant. Il toucha son visage, comme chaque heure depuis une semaine, et trouva son visage vieux, plus rond. Son ventre, ses jambes, sa poitrine. Normal se dit-il, j'avais 42 ans et non 24.

Il ne pu se poser trop de question, que son bébé, euh sa grande fille entra. Il sursauta a chaque fois. Compréhensible pour un homme qui croyait voir un bébé toute rose, il se trouvait devant une jeune adulte de 18 ans. Elle était belle, la première il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait a Meredith, mais depuis une semaine, il se retrouvait dans son visage, dans sa façon de parler. Elle lui avait dit qu'il l'avait élevé seul. A cet instant il était fier de lui, enfin de ce qu'il était, car il ne s'en souvenait plus.

- Bonjour papa…

- Salut…

C'était encore extrêmement douloureux pour Alexis, son père lui avait toujours donné des petits noms, et la ce n'était que 'salut'. Le docteur lui avait dit, de pas trop le brusquée, mais elle voulait son papa, pas l'étranger dans se lit. Depuis une semaine, elle se forçait a pas trop le brusquée. Il lui jetait son regard de fauve, il n'avait même plus le regard de son père, non l'homme dans le lit, avait le corps de son père, mais n'était plus lui. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et une rage lui monta du ventre.

- Je ne reviendrai plus…

Les yeux du papa étranger, devinèrent rond une panique sans nom traversa son visage.

- Euh…pourquoi ?

- Car tu n'es plus mon père, celui que j'aime m'aurait pris dans ses bras, m'aurais pas poser des questions…Il m'aurait compris.

- Bah…bah j'ai besoin de toi…

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Voyons citrouille …

- Non…je reviendrai quand tu sauras qui tu es…

Elle partit de la chambre en pleure, trop choquée pour réaliser qu'il l'avait, sans le s'avoir appeler 'citrouille'. Rick lui était anéanti, comment allait-il retrouver la mémoire sans son bébé ? Il s'assit avec difficulté dans son lit, la douleur a la tête lui fait perdre quelque peu l'Esprit…

_*Il se pencha vers le lit pour prendre Alexis dans ses bras, elle gazouillait comme a chaque fois qu'elle voyait son papa._

- _déé…noouue…meeent_

_Rick sursauta et regarda la petite dans les yeux._

- _Quoi citrouille tu as dis quoi ?_

- _- déé…noouue…meeent_

- _Tu as dis dénouement ? MEREDITH la petite a parler.*_

_… _Il se secoua la tête et la prit entre ses mains. Alexis, elle était si joli bébé, et elle était devenue une très belle jeune femme. Alexis…Il commençait à se rappeler d'elle. Oui il se rappelait…

_- Attention tu ne vois pas qu'il a quelqu'un qui apprend a faire du la bicyclette, hurla Castle_

_Il courait derrière Alexis, qui elle était trop heureuse de pédalée…_

_…Il se cacha derrière un arbre, la regarda entrée en classe, elle commençait l'école, elle était une grande fille. Il s'essuya une larme qui lui coula le long de la joue…_

_…_

- _Pas grave je vais aller sur les sites de fan_

_Castle poussa sa fille jusqu'à son bureau._

- _On c'était mis d'accord, tu vas sur Internet, mais pas sur ces sites…_

_…_

- _c'est ok Ash, il ne va pas te tirer dessus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais papa ?_

- _Je pourrais te dire la mê…Ashley ? Tu es Ashley ?*…_

…Sa fille, sa citrouille. Voila, il se rappelait de tout. Il se leva un peu trop vite, tout tourna autour de lui. Il se rattrapa sur le lit. Il devait rattraper sa fille.

- Alexis !

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte, quand il se vit dans le miroir. Il se rappelait de sa fille, mais il avait encore une image de lui a 24 ans, alors le choc fut quelque peu terrible. Il se fut face, et regarda le changement, il était vieux. Il avait prit quelques kilos.

Mais il trouvait que son visage avait plus de caractère, plus mature, avec plus d'expérience. Il réussit a décollé son regard du miroir, quand une autre vive douleur a la tête, le fit tomber a genoux…

_Beckett avait été touchée, il paniqua à l'idée de la perdre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meure._

- _Kate, je t'aime…Je t'aime Kate…*_

_…_Alors la brune était sa copine ? Il se remit debout, et abandonna l'idée de courir après sa puce, il allait l'appelé un peu plus tard. Donc, Kate, elle s'appelait Kate. C'était tout a fait normal alors que son corps avait réagis à sa vue, il était amoureux d'elle. Ok il se rappelait lui avoir dit 'je t'aime', mais il ne ressentait pas encore l'amour. Mais Dieu, qu'elle était belle, alors s'en rappeler ne serait pas trop dur. Il se trouva quand même chanceux d'avoir une telle copine, il ne se doutait pas qu'il était très loin de la réalité, mais de toute façon il s'en foutait. Il était encore dans ses pensés, quand Kate entra, avec une autre femme. Qui se trouvait a être Lanie, mais elle n'était pas encore dans les souvenir de Rick.

Bon passons se petit détail, donc, Kate apporta a Rick un petit sac. A sa vue Castle lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- Bonjour Kate…

Elle sursauta, il se rappelait d'elle ! Elle répondit à son sourire et s'approcha de lui. Malheureux pour elle, car il lui prit la taille et le serra contre lui. Elle fut trop surprise pour réagir, de même que Lanie, qui les regardait avec de gros yeux. Elle se dit à cet instant qu'un Castle amnésique était peut-être mieux que l'ancien Castle.

Pour Beckett, la sensation du corps de Castle contre le sien, la rendait folle. Elle n'était amnésique elle, elle se souvenait de ses sentiments pour lui. Elle reprit ses esprits au moment ou les lèvres de Castle s'approchèrent de son cou, elle le repoussa.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

- Comment ça ?...Tu n'es pas ma copine ?

Beckett en resta bouche bée, mais Lanie éclata de rire.

- Non mon chou, tu n'es pas avec Kate…pas que personne ne voudrait…Mais elle n'est pas ta copine.

- Lanie !

Kate regarda sévèrement Lanie, mais Castle lui se gratta la tête.

- Tu as reçu une balle dans la poitrine, non ?

- Euh…oui

- Je me souviens de mettre jeté sur toi…Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais…

Beckett ferma les yeux, elle en avait parler a personne, et voila que le premier souvenir d'elle qu'il avait, était ce moment la, et en plus il en parlait devant Lanie. Cette dernière était juste trop contente d'être venue finalement. Au début un Castle amnésique lui faisait un peu peur, mais c'était totalement divertissant. Elle adorait de plus en plus l'amnésie, elle regardait son amie, qui n'était totalement pas à son aise. Et en plus Castle en rajoutait

- Bah voyons…J'ai bien ressentis que tu m'aimais aussi, non ?

Cette question était posée vers Lanie, il prenait Lanie comme témoin. La classe, se dit-elle. Ce Castle la, était encore plus prétentieux que le précédent. Il se comportait, comme un homme de 20 ans. Il semblait totalement sur de lui, mais Lanie remarqua le regard de Beckett, et ne fut qu'un sourire a Castle. Mais le regard de Rick était toujours dans les yeux noir de Lanie, qui des l'instant que Kate rapporta son regard vers Castle, elle lui fit signe que oui. Alors le sourire de Monsieur l'amnésique s'élargit.


	3. Chapter 3

Castle avait encore passé quelque jour a l'hôpital, mais la, il était dans son appartement. Il reconnaissait sa fille de 18 ans, mais rien d'autre. Ça l'épuisais de plus en plus. Comment se rappeler de 18 ans d'une vie, mais pas le reste. Il marchait comme un lion dans une cage, alors il décida de sortir. Il appela un taxi, et lui donna une adresse.

Même s'il savait qu'il avait en fait 42 ans, il avait au fond de lui encore 24 ans. Il ignorait a qui était l'Adresse, car il a dit la première chose qui lui tait venu a l'esprit. Devant l'immeuble, ses pas le menait directement a une porte, et il cogna. Oh mais son esprit est si intelligent qu'il eut envie de hurlé de joie quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Castle ?

Il lui fit le plus beau sourire.

- Kate…au fait c'Est quoi ton nom, tu m'Appelle par mon nom, et non Rick. Donc je suppose que moi aussi je t'appelais par ton nom…

- Oui…

- Et, ton nom est ?

- Beckett.

Il plissa les yeux, comme si quelque chose dans son corps avait bondit. En fait oui quelque chose avait bondis, son cœur. Il voulut maudire ce cœur de bondir aussi fort a chaque fois, car si lui la reconnaissait, Rick lui était totalement perdu.

- Alors Beckett, j'étouffais dans une maison que je ne reconnais pas, alors je suis sorti et me voila ici…Tu as une explication a ça ?

- Au fait que tu te sente étouffé chez toi ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, et il la regarda comme jamais il l'avais fait. Beckett se sentit pas trop a son aise devant un regard aussi insistant. Il avait un sourire si confiant, s'il elle avait eus devant elle un Castle comme ça depuis 3 ans, elle doutait fort qu'elle aurait pu se retenir aussi longtemps.

- Non…Au fait que mon cœur batte aussi vite.

Il lui prit la main trop rapidement, qu'elle ne pu réagir. Il la déposa sur sa poitrine, sur son cœur, qui battait a un rythme fou. Et sans demandé son reste, il entra dans l'Appartement de Kate.

- Wow…

Kate elle, prit du temps a se remettre de se cœur qui battait aussi fort que le sien, sauf qu'elle se rappelait de lui. Rick lui, avait juste son cœur qui se souvenait d'elle. Quand elle ferma la porte, elle trouva Rick, sur le fauteuil…avec Naked Heat.

- C'est moi qui a écris ça ?

- Le livre dis quoi ?

Rick regarda, et sourit.

- Le livre dis : Richard Castle, donc c'Est moi !

Kate ne savait trop ou se mettre, elle ne voulait pas s,asseoir a ses côtés, car une proximité pourrait être dangereux…pour elle. Quand elle se décida enfin a aller s'assoire a ses côté, il leva un regard espiègle vers elle. Un regard dangereux, le cœur de Kate, était de nouveau incontrôlable.

- Tu es une fan ?

Question piège, elle opta, pour la semi-véritée.

- Il y a trois ans, tu as décidée de me prendre comme muse…Donc…

- Nikki Heat c'Est toi…

- …

- Et…moi Jameson Rook ?

- Non…

- Non quoi ? Je ne suis pas Rook, ou tu n'es pas Heat ?

Il avait ça au moins qui n'avait pas changé pour Beckett, il se comportait toujours comme un enfant. Mais il avait un sourire d'un prédateur, le regard de fauve. Non définitivement, un Castle comme ça aurait été plus difficile a ne pas lui sauté dessus, mais en même temps, il semblait moins agréable a fréquenter. Alors elle opta pour la provocation.

- Je suis Heat, mais tu es loin d'être Rook !

Erreur, le sourire de Rick était encore plus éblouissant. Il déposa le livre, mais redevient sérieux, presque triste.

- Tu as mes autres romans ?

La question surpris Kate, mais il sembla tout d'un coup si blasé, si triste, qu'Elle ne put lui mentir.

- Euh…oui, dans la bibliothèque.

- Combien j'en ai écris ?

- 25

Il ferma les yeux, et se passa la main sur le front. Elle ne put plus résistée, elle s'approcha de lui, et déposa sa main dans ses cheveux. Un choc lui passa du bout des doigts, jusqu'à ses orteils. Elle s'assit a ses côté, il leva la tête, mais la regarda pas.

- Tu imagine…je m'en souviens que de trois…Trois. Je me souviens de chaque moment de la vie d'Alexis…Mais je ne me souviens pas de 23 romans…De mes divorces…

- En temps normal, tu dirais que c'est bien de pas te souvenir de tes divorces…

Il plongea sont regard dans ceux de Beckett, a cet instant, il avait tellement les yeux de son Castle. Il s'approcha trop, beaucoup trop proche, elle était figée. Rick déposa son front contre celui de Beckett.

- Et il y a toi…Comment mon corps peu réagir comme ça…sans que je me souvienne ce que nous avons vécu…

Beckett se recula, mit une distance raisonnable entre son corps et celui de Rick. C'était déjà assez difficile pour elle de rester sage, avec son corps trop près c'était encore plus difficile. Mais ses mains n'écoutèrent pas sa tête, oh non, ses mains tremblèrent quand ils prirent le visage de Rick.

- Tu te mets trop de pression…

Il frotta les joues sur les mains, Beckett du se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Elle mit du temps a réalisé que Castle aussi tremblait…de désir.

- J'ai envi de toi !

Beckett en perdit la voix, les yeux de Castle était noir, sauvage. Il fit un mouvement pour l'embrasser, mais elle bougea du basin…pour s'éloigner.

- Non Rick !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…tu n'Es pas toi.

- Alors en temps normal…tu aurais dis oui ?

- Je …je ne sais pas…Je ne sais plus rien.

Il lui sourit, le sourire du chasseur. Elle désirait ce Castle, oui a la folie. Son corps hurlait de le faire. Mais c'était pas le Castle qu'elle aimait, et elle n'aurait sûrement jamais aimer un Castle comme lui.

- Tes…tes romans sont dans la bibliothèque…bonne nuit…Rick.

Elle savait que ça pouvait être dangereux de le laisser dans l'appartement pendant qu'Elle dort, mais elle doutait fort qu'elle pourrait dormir cette nuit. Mais la panique dans son regard quand il regarda vers la bibliothèque, lui appris que la tempête c'était du moins calmé, pour l'instant.

Rick se leva, encore tremblant de désir pour cette Kate. Dieu qu'Elle était sexy, mais il sut au fond de lui, qu'il n'avait sûrement pas que son physique qui l'avait attiré. Et ça le frustrait de plus en plus de pas se souvenir. Il prit un roman au hasard, la dédicace lui apporta une douleur mental. Kyra. Il se souvenait d'elle, mais son cœur ne sembla pas souffrir de se souvenir. Il sourit malgré lui, alors son cœur était vraiment a cette Kate Beckett.

Il apporta avec lui les 23 romans dont il se souvenait pas d'avoir écris. Les heures passa assez rapidement, il avait découvert que son talent devenait meilleur au file des romans.  
>Il prit Heat Wave avec précaution, c'était le premier tome, avec sa nouvelle muse. Il tombait de fatigue, il s'endormit, malgré lui, en plein milieu de la scène ou Heat et Rook ne peuvent plus retenir leurs désir l'un pour l'autre. Ironique non ? Mais c'était quand même avec une image de lui et Beckett, qu'il s'endormit.<p>

Comme de raison, Kate fut incapable de dormir. Elle avait pu entendre les réaction de Rick a mesure qu'il découvrait quelque partit de chaque romans. Il avait rit, c'était critiqué lui-même. Mais depuis quelques temps, rien le silence. Il c'était peut-être endormi.

Et effectivement, il dormait, avec Heat Wave sur la poitrine. Elle prit le roman et le déposa sur la table du salon. Il semblait tellement bien, elle l'Avait vue une fois dormir, et c'était dans l'avion, les ramena a New York. Il était très beau, elle lui caressa le visage.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se pencha donc vers lui, sans réfléchir, et déposa tranquillement ses lèvres contre les siennes, qui s'ouvrir sous la pression. Il déposa ses mains autour du visage de Beckett, et fit pénétré lentement sa langue dans sa bouche, il se releva….

- AÏE !

Beckett se décolla pour voir Castle tomber en bas du fauteuil, sa tête entre ses mains.__

_- Monsieur Castle ?_

_- Ou le voulez-vous ?_

_- Détective Kate Beckett, il a eu un meurtre plus tôt dans la soirée, et j,aimerais vous en parler…_

_…  
>- Castle, je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi sérieux…<em>

_- Beckett assis toi.._

_- Castle ?_

_- C'Est a propos de ta mère…_

_…_

_- KATEE, oh merci tu es vivante…oh et nue ! .._

_…  
>- C'est notre dernière enquête…<em>

_…_

_- Oh c'était bien…Euh je parle de la façon que tu l'as mis K.O._

_…  
>- Ne me laisse pas…Reste avec moi ok ?...Je t'aime Kate…Kate je t'aime<em>…*

- Rick tu vas bien ?

Il était toujours par terre, souffrant, se tenant la tête. Mais il se rassit tranquillement.

- Beckett ?


	4. Chapter 4

Voila la fin, tout court. J'ai relevée le défis de Noiroux, jespère avec brio. Madoka, chère petite biche, tu vois j'ai déjà fait la suite et la fin. Merci a tous pour vos charmant commentaire, c'est très appréciée et ça aide vraiment a écrire. Je suis toujours ouverte a d'autres défis, en attendant de trouver une idées propre a mon génie

Castle se rassit sur le fauteuil, le visage blême, Beckett se rapprocha.

- Ça va ?

- Oh mon Dieu !

Il avait dis ça avec tellement de force, que Beckett se recula.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe…Rick, parle moi ?

Mais Castle ne fit que se secouer la tête, regarda partout, cherchant un moyen de fuir. Quand enfin il posa son regard sur Kate, il ouvrit la bouche, anéanti.

- Je…je…suis désolé.

- Pour quel raison ?

- Pour…pour tout.

Beckett ne comprenait rien, il a pas deux minutes ils s'embrassaient et la il demandait pardon. Elle se mit a genoux devant lui, il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Ou était le Castle qui l'embrassait, il semblait…

- Oh Mon Dieu !

C'était au tour de Beckett d'appeler le nom du seigneur, elle devient aussi blême que lui.

- Tu…tu as retrouvé la mémoire…?

Il avait ramené ses mains sur ses genoux, qu'il torturait avec un très grand plaisir.

- Euh..mouis…quand…quand tu m'embrassais.

- C'est toi qui m'embrassais…

- Non, c'est toi qui c'est penché vers moi, et qui m'a violé les lèvres…

- J'ai rien violée du tout…

Beckett c'était relevée, en furie, mais tout à coup, elle éclata de rire, devant le regard désolé de Rick. Oui elle l'avait embrassée, mais il semblait honteux de son comportement. Elle avait devant lui, Son Castle, celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Avec le Castle amnésique, elle avait prit conscience de ses sentiments profond pour lui. Il avait été insolant, arrogant, il était très sure de son charme, mais elle préférait milles fois celui qui était devant elle. Un Castle, insécure, et surtout son charmant petit regard de chien battu.

- Tu n'as pas a avoir honte de ce que tu as fais…

- Tu parles, j'ai été un porc…

Beckett se remis en face de lui, entre ses jambes.

- Tu as été un jeune homme de 24 ans…J'ai pu voir l'homme que tu étais a cette époque.

- Un con…

- Non…Tu cachais plus ton insécurité et ta douleur c'est tout…Il m'a été bénéfice pour moi.

Castle ne sembla pas réalisé la proximité de Kate, il essayait de toute c'est force de pas s'en vouloir d'avoir eu le courage, durant son amnésie, de dire et faire des gestes, qui depuis 3 ans il s'empêchait d'avoir. Mais les mains de Kate sur ses genoux, lui fit relever la tête. Le regard de Kate ne fuyait pas le sien.

- Il a été bénéfice en quoi ?

Elle se leva quelque peu, et vient l'embrasser. Il n'osa ne rien brusquer, il ne fit que répondre doucement à son baiser.

- J'ai eus tellement peur de plus te retrouvé…Que j'ai plus envie de perdre aucune minutes.

Castle eut son éternel sourire en coin, et je pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa avec passion, mais Kate se détacha de lui.

- Pour être sure que tu es le bon Castle…Comment s'appelle ma mère ?

- Oh merde tu m'As bien eus…Attend, merde !

Kate se figea quelque peu, mais les yeux souriant de Rick lui appris la réponse. Elle lui prit l'oreille entre son index et son pouce.

- Ouach…JOHANNA, JOHANNA !

Elle remplaça ses doigts, contre ses lèvres, sur la pauvre oreille de Richard Castle. Elle avait retrouvée son Rick, son partenaire, son écrivain, l'homme qu'elle aimait.


End file.
